


Would You Be So Kind?

by CupcakeOfAwesomeness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Dating, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Happy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Snogging, True Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), au where fremione is canon, definitely not slow burn, my faves, they fall in love like right away, very fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeOfAwesomeness/pseuds/CupcakeOfAwesomeness
Summary: Oh, would you be so kindAs to fall in love with me, you see I'm tryingI know you know that I like you, but that's not enoughSo if you will, please fall in loveI think it's only fair,There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?'Cause I like you, but that's not enough,So if you will,Please fall in love with meFred and Hermione are in love ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred realized that he liked Hermione more than a friend in his fourth year. He tried to keep it to himself because "She's only twelve, Fred. Merlin!" (and Fred would correct his twin by saying that Hermione was born the September before Ron and Harry, so she was actually thirteen, but agreed with George nonetheless).
> 
> Hermione realized it at the end of her third year. She couldn't pinpoint an exact time, but one day she looked at Fred and found that she thought he was really kind and brave and good-looking. Ginny, being as perceptive as she was, realized and confronted Hermione, but told no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a cutesy fremione fanfic purely to fulfill my fremione needs lol hopefully you like it? :)

  1. **Realizations**



Fred didn't know when his eyes had started to linger on Hermione Granger, yet somehow he couldn't take his focus off of her. In the back of his mind, there was a voice—whether or not it was the voice of reason, he wasn't sure—that asked why on earth he was so intrigued by her. She wasn't pretty (at least not by the standards that society had forced upon women, which was frankly absurd if you asked him), she wasn't interested in him (as far as he could tell), and she wasn't even very close to him in the way of friendship. So there lay, still unanswered, the question of why he was starting to feel fond of her. 

George found out, of course. 

George knew Fred better than he knew himself, and the first time he saw Fred watching Hermione,  _ he knew _ . He wasn't quite sure what to think at first. Hermione was younger than them and not particularly kind to them either. But for some reason, his twin brother was beginning to think about the small bookworm more and more. 

He didn't need to confront Fred about it. All it took was one of those all-knowing looks and Fred would know. 

“Why do you think I feel this way about her?” Fred asked one day, completely out of the blue. George knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I don't know,” George admitted. “It doesn't really make sense.”

“Should I do something?” Fred asked, nervousness edging into his voice. “Tell her how I feel?”

“No,” George said sharply. “She's only twelve, Fred.  _ Merlin _ !”

“She's thirteen,” Fred mumbled, his face heating up rapidly. “Her birthday is in September.”

“She's still only in her second year,” George said logically. “One day, maybe. But today? You two are just friends.”

~~~

Hermione swore to herself that she was not going to tell anyone else about her crush. It was just a silly little infatuation. It surely wouldn't last. Even if it did, he would definitely never return her feelings. She was only a smart aleck third year who wasn't even pretty; he was a handsome, kind, brave fifth year. It would never happen. 

Even so, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Fred Weasley. 

She found his charm alluring, despite the fact he could be arrogant. She hated the pranks he and his twin brother pulled, but she somehow still found pleasure in listening to his voice. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to fancy him. 

Ginny found out, predictably. 

Not that Hermione didn't love Harry and Ron, but they were about as observant as a pair of bricks when it came to emotions. Ginny, on the other hand, was a naturally perceptive person, so in no time, she had noticed the way Hermione blushed when she watched Fred. 

Hermione was completely embarrassed when Ginny confronted her. Ginny had pulled her into an abandoned classroom and bluntly asked how she felt about Fred. Hermione had buried her red face in her hands and that was enough to confirm Ginny's suspicions. 

After a bit of teasing, the redheaded girl agreed to keep Hermione's little crush a secret. But that didn't stop her from plotting ways to get them together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! They literally get together in the next chapter so y'know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also yes I abuse the shrug guy emoji so look forward to that too lol
> 
> Feel free to give a kudos and/or comment! ~Jayce


	2. Yule Ball Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got together in their fourth/sixth year. Fred was insanely jealous that Hermione had gone to the ball with Krum. He just couldn't have a good time with Angelina. Likewise, Hermione, who had wanted Fred to ask her, was having a crummy time with Krum (haha) and Ron didn't make it any better. Fred found her later, crying after her fight with Ron. He let her know it would get better. And it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

  1. **Yule Ball Confessions**



“You have a date to the ball, Granger?” 

_ Don't say anything stupid Hermione, he's just asking to be polite. Besides, you already said yes to Viktor.  _

“None of your business,” Hermione snapped. 

_ That was so stupid Fred, of course she doesn't want to go with you. She probably already has a date.  _

“Who are you going with?” she countered.

_ Dammit Fred, what do you say? _

“Angelina,” Fred said confidently. He pretended he didn't notice how George was looking at him, with that stupid,  _ knowing _ expression.

_ Don't feel so disappointed, Hermione, you already have a date, remember? _

“You've already asked her?”

_ Oh damn, the consequences of lying. I don't even see Angie as anything more than a friend! _

“Oi, Angelina!”

_ Please, please, please already have a date... _

“Go to the ball with me?”

_ Please, please, please, please, please—  _

“Yeah, alright.”

_ Dammit. _

Hermione felt her heart drop in her chest. 

_ It's your own fault Hermione. If you hadn't said yes to Viktor, maybe Fred would be asked you... _

Fred swallowed, as if he could swallow his terrible, longing feelings away and lock them in his stomach forever.

_ It's your own fault Fred. If you had asked Hermione earlier, maybe she would said yes... _

~~~

Fred sighed as he sat by his twin, watching people dance. He had danced with Angelina for a while—a  _ long  _ while. Finally, she got bored of dancing with him and went to join Alicia and Katie for a “girls dance”, leaving Fred to go sit with George. He rested his cheek on his fist as his eyes surreptitiously lingered on Hermione Granger while she and Viktor Krum danced together. Everyone had been so blown away when they found out that Hermione's date was the Quidditch star, but Fred wasn't surprised in the slightest. She was perfect, so  _ of course _ her date had to be perfect too. Obviously it would never have been him...

He let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat and pushing his palms into his eyelids tiredly. “Am I a bad person for having a crush, George?”

George glanced over at his twin brother in amusement. “If you're talking about your silly crush on Granger, then of course not. I mean, I don't see the appeal, personally, but you're not a bad person for having a crush, Fred.”

“It's not a  _ silly _ crush,” Fred muttered, his cheeks as red as his hair. 

George shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, brother. I guess it's good we don't have the same taste in girls—at least we'll never fight over anyone.”

“I suppose  _ Ron's _ the one I'll be fighting with,” Fred said in disgust. 

George laughed, but then trailed off. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Fred’s eyes followed George's gaze to look at the scene that Ron and Hermione were creating as they argued viciously. Krum was nowhere to be seen, surprisingly. Fred watched with concern as the two yelled at each other, both already red in the face from screaming. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and she yanked it away, looking aghast, only spurring on some more screaming from the both of them. Finally, Hermione, with tears streaming down her face, ran from the Great Hall, almost tripping on her dress several times. Ron, though he still looked furious, didn't go after her. 

George nudged Fred's elbow. “Go,” he said, obviously noticing Fred's face of concern. 

Fred barely had time to nod as he stumbled out of his seat and ran after his crush. His long legs gave him an advantage and he quickly caught up with her. He stood just around the corner, out of sight for a few minutes, listening to Hermione sob and having a mental argument with himself, trying to work up the courage to go up to her. But finally, after taking a deep breath, Fred turned the corner nonchalantly to face Hermione as she cried on the bottom steps of some stairs. 

“Hey Granger,” he said softly. He looked at the space beside her and, understanding his question without him asking, Hermione nodded through her hiccups. He sat beside her, careful to not sit on her dress. 

“So, what happened? Was Krum that bad a kisser?” he joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. 

To his delight, Hermione gave a hiccup-y giggle. “Oh Merlin, no, I wouldn't dream of kissing him,” she said. “I don't see Viktor in that way.”

“Really?” Fred asked in surprise. 

“Really,” Hermione confirmed, her voice getting quieter. “I said yes to go to the ball with him because I didn't think anyone else would ask me.”

_ I wanted to ask you! Who wouldn't want to ask you?  _ Fred's mind screamed, and it took all of his willpower to not say it outloud. “So... Then what  _ did  _ happen?” he asked instead. 

“Oh,” Hermione said darkly. “Just Ron being Ron. He thinks, for some reason, that he's  _ entitled  _ to me. He got angry that I went to the ball with Viktor, even though he never got up the guts to ask me himself! I wouldn't have ever said yes to Ron anyways. I  _ definitely  _ only see him as a friend, and I'm debating even that right now...”

“Oh Hermione,” Fred murmured, absentmindedly touching his fingers gently to her hands. “I'm sorry about Ron. He's a real idiot.”

“Fred, you don't need to be sorry on your brother's behalf,” Hermione said quietly. “I just appreciate you coming all the way out here to listen to me.”

“It'll get better, you know?” Fred said, trying to sound confident. “You won't always have to be stuck with boys who you don't like.”

“Somehow, I doubt it,” Hermione muttered. “I don't think there's anyone in this school who likes me romantically except them and they are  _ definitely _ off the table...”

“Nobody?” Fred asked in a far-off voice, watching Hermione absentmindedly as she stared down at his fingers over hers. 

“Well, can you name anyone?” Hermione asked, her eyes moving back up to meet Fred's. 

That was it. Fred couldn't take it anymore. He gingerly put his hands to her cheeks and pressed his lips onto hers. She didn't deserve to think there was nobody else who liked her. He couldn't hide it anymore. Fred Weasley fancied Hermione Granger. 

He tried to pull away quickly—already embarrassed that he had acted so rashly—but to his eternal surprise, Hermione grabbed his face, pulling him back into the kiss. It only took him a moment of surprise to kiss her back. Her lips were soft and her hands were gentle. His lips were chapped and his hands were calloused. Yet, they both felt perfect in each other's arms. 

It felt like an eternity before Hermione gently pulled away—though Fred still wished that eternity would last longer. She stared into his eyes, looking both lovestruck and confused. Her hands were still placed lightly on his cheeks as she asked, “You... like me?”

Before he could answer, Hermione spoke again, going red and pulling away harshly. “No... Ginny put you up to this, didn't she? She told you that I have a crush on you and this is some big prank!” A tear rolled down her cheek and she roughly rubbed it away. 

“Ginny... Prank... What?” Fred gasped once he had processed what she had said. “Wait, you like me? Hermione, I like you too! I've fancied you for  _ forever _ ! I promise I'm not lying or pranking you!”

“You  _ actually _ like me too?” Hermione asked cautiously. 

“I solemnly swear that I really like you, Hermione,” Fred whispered, edging closer to the girl and taking her hands in his own. 

Hermione flung her arms around Fred, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fred pulled her tighter into the embrace, squeezing his eyes shut and smiling wider than he ever had before. They sat together for a few minutes as Fred let Hermione calm down, simply giving her comforting company. 

Finally, Hermione pulled back slowly, leaving her hands lingering on Fred's sides. “Fred,” she asked slowly, biting her lip in contemplation. He focused on her, making eye contact to let her know she had his full attention. She went red, not used to anyone giving her their  _ full _ attention,  _ especially _ Fred Weasley of all people. But she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and murmured, “Fred, are we... are we a...?”

“A couple?” Fred completed her thought. She went redder and nodded. He smiled, tracing around the back of her hands lightly. “If you'd like. I don't want to force you into a relationship. Just because we both fancy each other doesn't mean that you have to date me.”

“I want to,” Hermione blurted, then looked down at her hands (with Fred's tracing over them) in embarrassment. “I mean, I really like you, Fred. I'd actually really like to go on dates and be domestic and call myself your girlfriend.”

Fred grinned. “Good, because I really want to  _ take _ you on dates and hold your hands and kiss you and cuddle with you and boast to everyone around that I'm Hermione Granger’s boyfriend.” Hermione smiled at that, but still didn't make eye contact. Fred squeezed her hands to prompt her to glance up at him and he said, “Hermione Granger, would you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied almost immediately. “Fred Weasley, would you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Fred said, his smile only widening. His eyes flickered down to Hermione's lips and he subconsciously licked his own. Then he posed a new question, in little more than a whisper, “Can I kiss you again?”

“Oh, please do,” Hermione murmured, her eyelids already closing as she moved her face towards his. Fred closed the gap between them. Everything felt perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They be in love boi


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Ron's reaction to Mione and Krum, they attempted the whole "dating in secret thing" with only George and Ginny knowing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, sometimes you just wanna have a secret relationship

  1. **Keeping Secrets**



It was the morning of Boxing Day, and Fred had tried to give Hermione a hug as she entered the common room, but she had, with red cheeks, pushed him away. It hadn't been too forceful, but from her expression, he could tell that she was embarrassed of something. Was she embarrassed of him? Had yesterday been a dream? Or perhaps their night of comfort and romance meant nothing to her. 

She bit her lip as she stared into his hurt and confused eyes. He was only more confused as she said, “Come with me,” and pulled him out of the common room. He followed her into a nearby empty classroom, still not quite sure what was happening. He was only more unsure of the situation when she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“What's going on, Granger?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I can't be with you in public,” Hermione said, so quickly that her words blended together. 

“Why not?” Fred asked, in a truly heartbroken voice. Did she not like him? Was he just a fling to her?

“I really like you, Fred,” Hermione said hastily, grabbing his hands in her own, “but I'm scared of what people might do if they knew we were a couple.”

Fred's mind went back to the night before, to the reason she was crying in the first place and the whole reason they confessed their mutual attraction to each other. “Are you... worried about what  _ Ron  _ is going to say?”

“Not just Ron!” Hermione insisted. “I mean, he's what gave me my initial anxiety about this, but I was just thinking, if he got so mad about me simply  _ dancing  _ with Viktor Krum, then what might he do if he found out I was actually  _ dating  _ you? And then I thought, what might  _ others  _ do? We have no idea how anyone will react, and I'm... I'm scared, Fred.”

“Oh, Hermione.” Fred pulled her into a tight embrace. 

Truth be told, now that she had admitted these fears to him, he was a bit worried too. Though Ron was only his annoying little brother, he was also fiercely loyal. If he got wind of this, things might get messy. Worse yet, what would Viktor Krum think of it? Was he under the impression that, since Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with him, she was  _ his _ girlfriend? What might he, a professional Quidditch player, do if he found out Fred was the one Hermione considered her boyfriend? 

“Okay,” Fred said finally, pulling gently away from Hermione, though he kept his hands firmly at her shoulders, “then what do you recommend we do? Break up?”

“No! We've barely been together at all to begin with,” Hermione bemoaned. Then she paused to contemplate their situation. “Perhaps,” she began, “just perhaps, we could have our relationship in secret? Meet in private and hide our affections from the public eye?”

Fred thought for a moment, and then said, “Alright. You'll be my secret girlfriend. Except,” he went slightly red, “I already told George all about last night. I was really excited,” he admitted, embarrassedly. 

Hermione smiled with relief. “It's okay, I told Ginny too. They can be our only confidants in this, until we're ready to go public, I suppose.”

Fred pulled Hermione back into his arms, sighing contently. He kissed her head gently. “I'm glad we're together, Hermione.”

Hermione smiled softly. “Me too.”

~~~

“Hey Hermione! Hey George!” Harry greeted as the two approached the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Fred were desperately pretending that they hadn't just been holding hands as they slotted onto the bench. Hermione was leaning into Fred, just enough to not be noticed, but enough to feel close to him. 

“I'm Fred,” Fred said as he slid next to George. (“He's Fred,” George agreed in unison with his mouth full.)

“Why’d you arrive late, Mione?” Harry asked. “It's not like you.”

Hermione's cheeks reddened and she shifted in her seat, subconsciously moving away from Fred slightly. 

“She and Fred were probably—”

“Sleeping in!” Fred interrupted, giving his twin a harsh elbow to the ribs. George managed to not yelp in pain or shock, but did give Fred a ' _ what the heck? _ ’ look. Fred ignored him. “As any sane person does on a holiday.”

George raised his eyebrows at his twin and Fred surreptitiously shook his head.  _ Not now. _

“Since when do you sleep in?” Ron asked, sounding slightly suspicious. Hermione didn't know what he was assuming happened and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. 

“Last night was rather long and somewhat...  _ stressful _ , wouldn't you say?” Hermione retorted, piling food onto her plate calmly, ignoring how Ron's ears reddened slightly and he shoved another forkful of pancake into his mouth. 

The conversation dissolved into aimless chatter until finally Harry and Ron pulled Hermione out of the Hall to tell her something and George pulled Fred aside to confront him about his cover-up from earlier. Fred explained his and Hermione's situation. George seemed a bit dubious of the necessity of keeping their relationship a secret, until Fred divulged his anxieties. 

“...so I was worried that maybe Krum would, I dunno,  _ kill me  _ or something. Like, what if he thinks that since he and Mione went to the Ball together that they  _ are  _ together, y'know?” Fred fiddled with his fork nervously. “Or maybe someone against pure-blood and muggle-born relationships would go after Hermione and hurt her or something. Or Ron might do something stupid, I don't know. There are just so many unknowns and so many people who might not approve...”

“I understand where you're coming from,” George said, “and I just want you to know I'm fully behind you whatever happens. _ But _ ,” he quickly continued, before Fred could interject, “I honestly don't think anyone will actually care that you guys are dating.” He paused to cringe and quicky amended, “I mean, nobody will care in a  _ negative _ way. I think everyone will be super supportive. But it's your guys’ relationship. If you want to keep it a secret, I won't be the one to reveal it.”

Fred smiled softly. “Thanks, Georgie... Oh, could you pass the message on to Ginny if you see her before Hermione or I do? She's the only other person who knows.”

“Sure thing, Freddie,” George said with a mock salute. Then he ducked his head slightly, lowering his voice. “Golden Trio at twelve o'clock. We'll talk more about you and Granger later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're just a lil nervous, we'll see what happens as they pursue their relationship in secret


	4. The Lake Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first dates Fred took Mione on was taking her out dancing at the edge of the Great Lake, since he and she hadn't gotten to dance together at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date time!!! Aka Fred is the cutest boyfriend ever???

  1. **The Lake Ball**



Fred and Hermione’s fingers were interlaced as they walked the halls together—though as soon as they noticed anyone approaching, they would split up until they were sure they were alone again. Fred wasn't talking, which was Hermione's first clue that he was up to something. During a moment when they had separated to let a Hufflepuff student pass between them, she examined his face quizzically. He looked thoughtful—which was  _ incredibly  _ hot, though she wouldn't admit it—until he noticed her looking and he puffed out his cheeks and stuck out his tongue. She couldn't help but giggle, covering her mouth with her hand to conceal her smile. 

“So,” he said, once they had once again converged and entwined hands, “I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?”

He hadn't even done anything yet and Hermione was already surprised. They had only been together for a few days, she hadn't expected anything from him except perhaps the occasional kiss in private or cuddle session. He grinned at her wide eyes.

“Not yet,” he added. “Tonight.”

His eyes were twinkling playfully and Hermione couldn't help but pout. He nearly melted. How did he manage to score such a cute girlfriend?

“I wish it could be sooner,” he said, kissing the top of her head briefly. “Unfortunately, you know how it is.”

“Give me a hint?” she asked, regretfully pulling her hand out of his again when they heard footsteps approaching. 

“Nope!” Fred said, popping the P and grinning from ear to ear. “You'll just have to wait and see, Granger.”

Hermione's pout became larger and more comical, causing Fred to snicker and bump against her shoulder playfully, trying to be as affectionate as he could while someone was coming up the corridor behind them. When he bumped her, he bent his head slightly and murmured, “Meet me down in the common room at midnight. Wear your dress from the Yule Ball.”

When she glanced up at him with a befuddled expression, he just shrugged with a smile that was somehow both apologetic and impish, and made the motion of zipping his lips. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, though couldn't help smiling as well. What was this boy planning?

~~~

Hermione cautiously crept down to the Gryffindor common room a little bit after midnight, feeling incredibly self-conscious in her luxurious attire. Saying her dress was grandiose was an understatement and she had decided to put her hair up in a bun as elegant as she could manage without using an unhealthy amount of hair gel. If anyone saw her like this, they would surely know something was going on and then they could tell everyone about her and Fred and then who knew what would happen to them and their relationship? She tried to banish these thoughts as she slowly sat down on the couch closest to the fire. The fact that it was still fully blazing made her uneasy—either someone was still downstairs or someone hadn't put it out, and she wasn't sure which made her more nervous—though all of her thoughts were soon jumbled as someone grabbed her shoulders from behind. 

It took everything in her not to scream and when she turned to see Fred snickering behind her, she slapped his arm angrily. “You’re  _ awful _ ! I could've yelled and then everyone would've found out about us!”

He stopped laughing and sat next to her, smiling sympathetically. She noted that he was also dressed up, wearing his dress robes. “Sorry. I should've thought.” He kissed her temple softly and Hermione nearly forgot about the scare. “Unfortunately,” he added, “I'm not the twin who's exactly known for that.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I've noticed.”

“However, I  _ am _ known to be an  _ incredible _ boyfriend.”

“Are you now? Huh, I don't see it.”

Fred dramatically slapped his hand to his chest with an exaggerated aghast face. “Granger! You wound me! My ego's all I have, you know!”

Hermione laughed quietly, leaning into his side. “Oh, I don't know. I think you have several attractive qualities besides your ego.”

“Ah, yes, my dashing good looks are indeed a gift,” Fred said, eyes sparkling as he pulled Hermione closer to his body. Then he glanced down, putting aside his joking demeanour for a moment as he added, “But, ah, is there anything else you might have been considering?”

Hermione smiled at his vulnerability—she hadn't thought that Fred might have ever truly been self-conscious of himself. “Well, I will concede that you look rather dashing,” she said, “but I was more referring to your heart and mind. You're really compassionate towards others, even if you do have your arrogant side. You're aware of people's feelings and you seem to genuinely care about people's happiness. Plus you have a wonderful sense of humour, even if some of your pranks get under my skin a bit. Not to mention you—and George—are quite intelligent. I know you don't always think you are, but some of the pranks you pull are really incredible magic.”

“I... Wow,” Fred whispered. “I wasn't aware you thought all that about me. When you put it all that way, it makes me sound like some great wizard. I'm really not.”

Hermione hummed in disagreement and leaned up to kiss Fred's forehead. “I like when you're honest with me, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You really are a great wizard, Fred.”

Fred stared at Hermione in awe and moved down to catch her lips in his own. “I don't deserve you,” he murmured, kissing her again. “You're too good to me.”

“You're too good to me too,” Hermione said, giggling against his lips. Then she pulled back. “Speaking of which, you didn't ask me down here in my dress and you in your dress robes just to talk about your good qualities?”

“Ah, yes!” Fred got to his feet and pulled Hermione up with one sweeping motion. He lead her to a large window with his broomstick leaning against it and pushed it open. “We are going to the Lake Ball.”

“The Lake Ball,” Hermione repeated dubiously, watching as Fred mounted his broomstick. 

“Yes,” Fred said proudly. “It was my idea, but I recruited George and Ginny into helping. A lot.” He reached out his hand to her. “Come on, Granger. You'll love it, I promise.”

Hermione hesitated, but Fred looked so happy and so sure of whatever this Lake Ball was, so she took his hand and he helped her onto the broom. She sat in front of him, so his arms were wrapped protectively around her and he was leaning into her as his hands gripped the broomstick between them. Her knuckles were going white with how tightly she held the broom, but she felt safe in Fred's arms. Relatively safe. They flew across the grounds, and landed near the Great Lake. Fred made a sweeping gesture towards a beautiful scene and Hermione gasped. 

“The Lake Ball,” he said, grinning widely. 

There was a small wooden dance floor beside the lake, surrounded by candles of all shapes and sizes, and few nearby trees had fairy lights draped around them. There was also a table of sweets between two trees with fairy lights hanging above it as well. With all of that and the full moon, glowing over the vast lake in all its glory, Hermione couldn't help but covering her mouth and swallowing tears. The fact that Fred had done this for her... She was overwhelmed with emotion. Fred touched the small of her back lightly, making her jolt, but then quickly ease into his touch. 

“What do you think?” Fred whispered. It was obvious in his voice and on his face that he was worried she wouldn't like it. He had spent time on this. It was important to him.  _ She  _ was important to him. 

Hermione couldn't bring herself to speak words at the moment, so she simply grabbed his face and kissed him firmly. She didn't give him enough time to register what happened before she pulled away and, with her hands still on his cheeks, said, “Fred _ , I love it _ .”

Fred pulled her back into another kiss. She could feel his lips turning into a smile against her mouth. He pulled away just enough so that their foreheads were still touching and said, “I was worried you wouldn't.”

Hermione smiled too. “Nonsense. This is  _ gorgeous _ and honestly such a lavish display of affection—you didn't have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” Fred took Hermione's hand. “You owe me a dance, after all.”

Hermione gladly followed him onto the dance floor, and they began swaying to nonexistent music. Fred apologized for not having actual music—it was still the middle of the night after all and this elaborate set-up was risky enough—but Hermione reassured him that she loved it all the same. They twirled and stepped around the floor, and though they were less graceful than they would've liked, they simply laughed anytime they stepped on each other's toes or miscoordinated their movements. It was a far better night than either of them had at the actual Ball. 

They stopped dancing for a bit to eat some of the sweets that were set up and Hermione asked Fred how he had managed all of this. He winked and said, “Magic, darling,” before shoving a pumpkin pasty into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes fondly and internally marvelled at how much she enjoyed Fred's company. Even though he was now speaking with his mouth full and some of his pranks did make her fume a bit, he was very charming and she might even perhaps fancy him more than she thought. 

It was nearly two am before they once again boarded Fred's broomstick and flew back to the castle. Fred assured her that the Lake Ball would be taken care of and would be gone by dawn. Hermione yawned and nestled into Fred's arms as they neared the window of the Gryffindor Tower. Fred flew them all the way to the top steps of the girls’ dormitory, letting Hermione dismount sleepily. 

“Goodnight, love,” Fred whispered, leaning over to give her a soft kiss before he went back to his own dorm. 

“Goodnight,” Hermione murmured against his lips. Before she entered her room, she thought back to earlier that night. Of everything Fred had done for her. For  _ her _ . 

How had she managed to land a boy like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY! ARE! IN! LOVE!!!!! 
> 
> WHAT CUTIES!!!!!
> 
> F R I C K!!!!!
> 
> I LOVE THEM!!!!


	5. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as school had started again, Hermione had been buried in schoolwork and trying to help Harry figure out the second task and a million other things—Fred just wanted a bit of time alone with her, was that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof the next chapter isn't finished yet, so there might be another longish break in-between chapters, but sometimes that's how it goes~

  1. **Alone Time**



Fred scowled across the common room.

“Glaring at her books won't make them grow legs and run away,” George said, sensibly, “and we both know that's more likely than Hermione not studying.”

Fred continued scowling. “It’s been, like, two weeks, George! Two weeks and no time alone with her.”

“You do realize that you could just... _ask_ her?” George pointed out. “Yeah, she’s been busy, but you haven’t actually asked her to hang out since before she went all-in on studying and helping Harry and whatever other crap she’s doing. You could try at least.”

“I... could...” Fred said slowly, obviously nervous.

George rolled his eyes and gave Fred a shove. “ _Merlin_ , you’re so disgustingly head over heels. Where’s your Gryffindor spirit? Go and get your girl!”

“Okay, okay, I just... don’t want to bother her!” Fred retorted as he stumbled forward. He was so glad that there weren’t many people in the common room to see him stumbling around and avoiding him problems. “What if I bother her and she, like, decides to hate me?”

“Fred.” George stared at him exasperatedly. “You literally threw the girl her own private ball. She’s not gonna hate you. The worst that happens is that she politely declines. Go!”

Fred frowned, sticking his middle finger up at George, before pulling himself together and sauntering towards Hermione. His confident demeanour couldn’t hide his jittery hands. He sidled up and nearly hugged her from behind, but decided against it, as Harry and Ron were heading in Hermione’s direction as well. He reached her at the same time as the other boys and put on a charming smile.

“Herm—Granger,” he greeted, leaning casually on the back of her armchair. She glanced up at him and her eyes lit up, but he noticed her bite her lip to hold back a smile. He made her happy? That revelation gave him a boost of _real_ confidence.

“Frederick,” she replied, nodding at him and placing her book down on her lap.

“I need to steal you,” he said cheerfully. “It’s _important_.”

He stressed the word ‘important’ and gave her a look that said he wanted private time with her. Of course, Hermione might not get the eye message. He and George had been communicating with glances and eyebrow raises for years. They could read each other like books—books that had been read and reread until each word was embedded into their brains and they could recite without looking. Perhaps he and Hermione would one day be that close—not that anyone could become as close as he and George were, but at least closer—but there was no way to know if their relationship would last. He hoped it would. _He really hoped it would._

“Why’d’you want her?” Ron asked suspiciously. _Godric, why was he always so suspicious?_

“None of _your_ business, dear brother,” Fred said. “Granger and I have something to catch up on.”

Hermione quickly stood up, seeming to have gotten his eye message after all. “Fred’s right. I’ll see you two later.”

After a quick wave to Harry (Ron seemed to not notice, as he was too busy fuming), Hermione scampered off with Fred, exiting through the portrait hole. Fred lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her sharply into an empty classroom. Pulling her into his chest, he looked down into her eyes lovingly. “Hullo.”

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly, gently pushing the door closed. “Hello.”

“I’ve missed you,” Fred admitted, kissing her forehead.

“Mmm, I’ve missed you too,” Hermione hummed, closing her eyes and smiling widely. “But I didn’t want to act suspicious. Also, I _have_ had actual work to do. Not like you’d know what doing homework was like.”

She had said it in a playful manner, poking at his chest, but he still felt a slight sting from her last comment. “Hey, I do homework! Just not all of it.”

Hermione giggled. “I know. You have a good brain.”

“That’s a weird compliment, Granger.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Yeah,” Fred laughed, pulling Hermione over to the vacant teacher’s desk and hoisting her onto it, “it is.” He leaned in and kissed her happily. Hermione hummed contently against his lips. He grinned and whispered, “I really like you, Mione. I might even love you.”

“I... think I really like you too,” Hermione replied, hesitantly.

“You _think_?” Fred said jokingly. At the actual worry in Hermione's eyes, he added, “Hey, hey, it's okay. It hasn't been that long after all. I’m probably going too fast too. Take your time. Or, if you don't like me that way, that's fine too.”

“Thanks,” Hermione murmured, leaning her head into Fred's chest. Her voice was muffled as she added, “Can you just... hold me?”

Fred immediately wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, letting Hermione simply lean into him for a few minutes. She sighed, closing her eyes. It was a good hug. She decided to tell him so.

“Good hugger,” she said, speaking directly into his chest. He rubbed her back. “It's really warm. And nice. And safe.”

 _Safe_.

Fred Weasley, one of the infamous Weasley Twins, prankster extraordinaire, felt safe?

She must be insane.

“You know what's funny?” Fred said suddenly. She shook her head, her nose bumping against his stomach. “I was so nervous. To ask you to just spend some time alone with me.” Hermione looked up at him, still wrapped in his safety. “I didn't want to disturb you, for fear that you'd realize you made a mistake, agreeing to let me be your boyfriend. That you'd hate me.”

“I couldn't,” she said immediately. “Hate you, that is. I just,” she looked back down, “don’t think I could ever hate you. I like you too much. I just... I'm not sure if I _love_ you? It's a big word. An important word. I want to be sure before I say it, you know?”

“That's okay,” Fred reassured her. “I just think it's funny is all. That I was so nervous about asking you to spend a few minutes alone with me and now you're saying that I'm safe.” He laughed and then kissed her head. “I'm so glad. That I can be your safe person, I mean.”

He pulled her even closer, and she leaned up to capture his lips in her own. When she pulled away slowly, she looked into his eyes. They were bright blue. Like an ocean. Or the sky. They were eyes you could simultaneously swim in and fly in. Hermione’s eyes weren’t nearly as pretty as that—brown like mud puddles. But... the look in Fred’s eyes made her feel like her own were the most beautiful thing in the world.

~~~

“Fred.”

Fred looked up in surprise. Hermione stood in front of him with a determined look on her face. They had been hanging out in secret every so often in the past few weeks, each time being just as lovely and comforting as the last. They had managed to avoid causing too much suspicion, even with Ron, as Fred had come up with the clever idea of saying that Hermione was on a very serious mission to try to stop him from pulling pranks. But now, as she stood in front of him, most of the common room was staring.

“Come with me,” she said. When he made no indication of standing up, she added, “ _Now_.”

To say he was confused would be an understatement. He did stand up and follow his secret girlfriend out of the common room and into the nearby empty classroom they frequented. Was he in trouble? She hadn’t sounded angry—just determined—but why else would she pull him away so publicly?

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione grabbing his wrists and pulling him towards her. Looking earnestly into his eyes, she said, “Fred, I love you too.”

And before he could fully process her words, she was fervently kissing him. He let their lips meld together, let her keep hold of his wrists, let her pull him down to her level. At this point, he would let her do anything. She loved him. She _loved_ him. She loved _him_. _Hermione Jean Granger loved him_.

“I love you,” Fred gasped, as soon as there was a pause in their snogging. He stared into her eyes and he felt so in awe that he had landed such a girl. “Merlin, Hermione, I love you _so much_.”

“I love you,” she whispered in return, still holding his wrists, rubbing her thumbs against his arms soothingly. “I didn't know if we'd ever be compatible, I didn't think we'd ever work, but I don't think I could love anyone else.”

“Good,” Fred whispered, before bringing his lips to meet hers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are OFFICIALLY in love now!!!!!!!!!


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Valentine's Day as a couple is making it much harder to keep their love a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been a while!!!! 
> 
> so I've put fanfiction mostly on the backburner bc, well, I'm making actual headway on my original novel!!!! (if you'd like updates about that, check my bookstagram @atimeandjayceforeverything or my writeblr @jaycewriteslikealot !!) 
> 
> but I nEEDED some more fremione in my life so here it is and it will continue coming, just no guarantees at how long between updates lol
> 
> anyway have fun love you guys <3

  1. **Valentine's Day**



“So, what are you doing for Valentine's Day today?”

Fred's eyes widened and he whipped around. “ _What did you say?_ ”

George stared at his twin blankly. “You forgot... _Valentine's Day_? This is the first year you've got a real girlfriend, mate!”

“Dammit!” Fred began frantically searching through his bedsheets, obviously fretting. “I'm an idiot!”

“Yep,” George agreed, leaning casually against his own four-poster bed, “big idiot. _Luckily for you_ ,” he stepped forward with a swinging clap of his hands, “you have an _incredibly_ intelligent and _breathtakingly_ dashing twin brother who did _not_ forget.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “What do you have in mind, Forge?”

“Make this a day she won’t forget,” George said. “But you can’t do that alone—the _Weasley Twins_ signature charm isn’t possible without me.”

“I'm not bringing you along on a date,” Fred said, crossing his arms defensively.

“I just meant you need me to help create our signature style, you dunce!” George retorted, slapping Fred upside the head. “Now, look, I've got an idea how you can really impress Granger...”

~~~

As soon as Hermione entered the Great Hall, the room erupted with light and noise. She had been rubbing her eyes sleepily, but now she was shocked awake as she stared at the enchanted ceiling. Fireworks were flying above the Hall and, as innocent breakfast-eating bystanders looked on in awe, spelled out, “I love you~” in sparkling letters. Hermione put a hand over her mouth to conceal her smile—this had the Weasley Twins written all over it.

She hadn't noticed Fred saunter up to her until he gently rested his hand on the small of her back. He smiled down at her—both were thankful for the attention the fireworks brought, as no eyes were on them. He gave her a sneaky kiss to the cheek.

“Happy Valentine's Day, love.”

Before she could say anything in return, the fireworks began to die down and a few faculty were yelling about safety and disruption, which had prompted Fred to vanish. Hermione tried not to blush as she headed for over to the Gryffindor table.

“That was something,” she said, in the most neutral voice she could while being filled to the brim with childish glee, and plopped down beside Harry. “I wonder who the lucky person was?”

“I'll bet it was Angelina,” Ron said, as he sliced up his waffles. “That was definitely one of my brothers and I'm pretty sure they both have a thing for her.”

“Do they? I hadn't noticed,” Hermione said, in slight surprise and amusement. _If only he knew_.

“Totally. I mean, Fred brought her to the ball, after all,” Ron said, as if it were obvious. “George made eyes at them the whole time though.”

“And it's not like anyone could take someone they don't like to the ball, huh?” Hermione said with a smirk. Ron's ears went red and he opened his mouth to respond, but George had suddenly appeared by Hermione's side.

“Letter for Hermione Jean Granger,” George said, with a dramatic bow. Hermione took the letter with confusion. George bowed again and added, “I was designated as an owl by your secret admirer!”

“Secret admirer?” Harry asked.

“I know you're nosy, mate, but it's called a _secret_ admirer for a reason,” George said, making a motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “My lips are sealed, Potter.”

“Ah, well, thank you, George,” Hermione said, clutching the letter to her heart. “I appreciate that.”

He saluted. “Anytime. Bye, Granger.”

“I'll bet you five sickles that it's from Krum,” Ron grumbled.

“I'll take you up on that,” Ginny said.

“Please don't bet on my love life,” Hermione sighed, sliding the envelope into her pocket.

“You're not going to open it now?” Harry asked.

“It's called a secret admirer for a reason,” Hermione reiterated, with a knowing look at Ginny that went unnoticed by the boys.

After she had finished eating, she excused herself and started to head up to Gryffindor Tower. On her way, she felt someone's finger intertwine with hers and she gasped.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,” Fred said, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

“You’re ridiculous,” was all Hermione said, pulling him into a kiss and quickly breaking apart before anyone could walk into the corridor. “You’re lucky Harry and Ron didn’t clue in to anything.”

“Have you met those two? No offense, but they’re about as observant as a ton of bricks,” Fred said with a laugh, swinging their clasped hands joyfully. Hermione giggled in agreement. “Wait until you see what I have planned for tonight.”

“There’s more?” Hermione seemed surprised and Fred grinned. “Fred Weasley, you spoil me.”

“And I _love_ doing it,” he replied, letting her hand go when they heard footsteps approaching. “But now, I shall bid you adieu, my dear lady. Don’t worry, you'll see me again later.”

He gave her the softest, most love-filled smile she had ever seen before disappearing down another hallway.

~~~

And Fred kept his word. Throughout the rest of the day, he would go out of his way to pass by her, brush his hand against hers, give her surreptitious smiles and winks, until he finally managed to pull her aside and into a broom closet. After a good snog session, they once again departed.

It was only after dinner that they crossed paths again, in the common room, where Fred threw a paper airplane at her. It landed perfectly between the pages of the book she was engrossed in. She looked up—Fred winked at her, but pretended to be busy talking with George—and then opened up the paper. Between the creases, it read: _Mione, my love, we'll meet back here at midnight. Don't be late._

She sighed dreamily, holding the note tightly to her chest.

At precisely midnight, she was back down in the common room, unable to contain her smile as she raced into Fred’s awaiting arms. He pulled her closer, planting a kiss atop her bushy hair. She breathed in the scent of him—candy and fireworks—feeling as though this was the moment her entire life had lead up to, being held in Fred’s arms and being completely at peace.

“Come on,” he said finally, pulling out a very familiar piece of blank parchment, “we should get going.”

“Where are we going?” Hermione asked, peering over his shoulder as his tapped his wand to the paper and murmured, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

He gave her a very Weasley Twins smirk, silently telling her that it was a secret. She rolled her eyes, but followed him out of the common room nonetheless. They never ran into any staff or other students, Fred keeping his eyes on the few other dots milling about the Marauders Map as he lead them to his mysterious date spot. Hermione only clued in on where he was taking her once they were ascending the tower steps.

“The Astronomy Tower?” she asked. She was given no response yet again, only following her boyfriend up the staircase. At the top, she looked up into the sky and gasped. “Whoa.”

The view was stunning. Between clusters of clouds, there were spatters of twinkling stars, shaping ravishing illustrations, dazzling interpretations of animals and objects, connected by only the imagination of brilliant philosophers and astronomers. She gazed above her, transfixed on the incredible natural beauty laid out. Fred gently guided her to the floor, the two of them lying down together to stare up at the exquisite picture. While Fred did find the celestial image beautiful, he was far more mesmerized by the girl beside him.

_Merlin, he was so stupidly in love._

“Fred?”

“Hmm?” Hermione had turned to face him as well, propping herself up on an elbow. He mimicked her position, looking in her eyes. “What is it, love?”

Hermione leaned towards him, caressing his cheek with her free hand, then captured his lips with her own. It was a stark contrast from the hungered snogging they had partaken in earlier that day; this kiss was slow and chaste, a deliberate movement that was meant to be treasured and held dear. A precious thing—a memory not to be taken lightly, a purposeful example of the love Hermione had for him. He melted into it, feeling his limbs weaken beneath him, forcing himself to stay upright, pushing himself further into the kiss.

When Hermione finally pulled her lips away—still slow, the touch lingering—she said, “Thank you. This has been the best Valentine’s Day of my life.”

“Anything for you,” Fred replied.

And he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *belts out Stupid With Love from Mean Girls on Broadway*


	7. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has been spending all of her time trying to help Harry figure out how to survive the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, but on the night before the task, she goes missing and Fred is frantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW YOU LUCKY DUCKLINGS GET ANOTHER CHAPTER BOOM CONGRATULATIONS
> 
> i'm hoping to start updating more frequently but, y'know, don't quote me on that bc i suck???? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ALSO this and all future chapters are dedicated to my best friend Alyssa (yes, the one featured in my bmc fic, Michael Who You Don't Know) bc she inspires me to write more and I just love her and all of my friends a ton sO

  1. **The Second Task**



The twins had been recruited by Professor McGonagall to bring Ron and Hermione to her office. She wouldn't tell them why and Fred had a sinking feeling in his stomach. George shoved Ron into the office first so that Fred could give Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead before sending her off too. She promised him that she would see him later and he did his best to ignore his stomach's protests.

It was now one in the morning and he couldn't sleep.

“Where do you think she is?” he asked again, staring at the canopy above him.

George shoved a pillow over his ear, groaning. “Listen mate, I don't know any more than you do. It's McGonagall though, I'm sure she's fine.” He rolled over to face his twin's bed. “Maybe she went back to help Harry and fell asleep in the library. Just go to sleep, _please_.”

Fred gave a sigh of resignation, muttering a, “Goodnight, Forge.”

“G'night, Gred.”

George was asleep in moments, while Fred continued to stare above him, knowing sleep would not be a realistic expectation for tonight.

~~~

The second task was beginning in mere moments and Hermione was still nowhere to be found. It was only when Harry had approached him to ask where Hermione and Ron were that Fred realized she was _actually_ missing. He played it off with a nonchalant air, yet his insides couldn't be further from that.

He stood with George, watching the Great Lake— _his and Hermione's first date was here, oh Godric, where was she?_ —where the four champions jumped in, on the prowl for whatever had been taken from them. He couldn't focus on the task at all, his mind was just a flurry of worries about his missing girlfriend. He glanced around the crowd—the enthusiasm was dying down as they realized this would be a rather boring task to observe—and noticed Professor McGonagall near the back. He pushed through the throngs of students, knowing she could answer his question.

“Where's Hermione?” he asked and, after a beat, hastily added, “And Ron! And Ron. I haven't seen them since we dropped them by your office and I was just wondering—”

“Patience, Weasley,” she replied, intently watching the water. “They'll be here within the hour.”

“Within th—?”

Fred stopped, suddenly clicking in his mind. _Hermione was one of the taken that the champions needed to recover._ His heart seemed to stop. _She was submerged underwater, held there by mermaids, with her life in the hands of one of the champions._ He darted back to George without another word to McGonagall.

“Hermione's in there,” he said frantically, grabbing his twin by the shoulders. “She's in the lake.”

“What?”

“She's been taken, she's there waiting for one of the champions to save her,” Fred insisted, running his hands through his hair, glancing around in a frenzy. “She's going to _drown_.”

“Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen,” George said, though he wasn't faking a very good confidence. “She'll be fine.”

Fred wasn’t convinced; still, he watched the rippling body of water, holding out hope that Hermione’s head would emerge from beneath the waves. He was tense— _so tense_ —the tension increasing as every champion returned without his girlfriend. He held his breath for so long that he thought he might faint, until finally, the shark-headed Viktor Krum popped out of the lake with a familiar brunette in his arms.

“Hermione!”

Fred darted to the edge of the dock, pulling Hermione to safety. So that he wouldn’t cause as much suspicion, he helped Krum up as well, letting him tend to Hermione. She kept looking back at Fred though, as Krum pulled a towel around her, tightening it comfortably. After a few moments, Hermione fakes a sneeze and makes an excuse for Fred to bring her back to the castle, and they leave Krum with the rest of the students. They stopped at the Quidditch field and Fred pulled her into the locker rooms, not wanting to walk all the way back to the castle before he could hug her.

“I was so worried about you,” he whispered, nuzzling his face in her wet hair. “I was _so_ worried.”

“If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t really aware underwater,” she said, kissing him on the cheek and tightening the embrace. “It was like I was asleep and only woke up when we breached the surface. I’m sure the magic was all safe.”

Fred said nothing, only quietly standing in their embrace.

“I think,” Hermione murmured, gently pulling apart to touch her forehead to his, “that we should tell everyone.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Tell them...?”

She nodded. “Tell them that we’re, _y’know_...” She fidgeted with his fingers and looked into his eyes nervously. “ _Together_. I’m terrified of what people might say—and more importantly, what they might _do_ —but I don’t want to hide anymore. I don’t want to sneak around and pretend I’m not head over heels in love with you.”

“What about Krum?” Fred asked, voicing his biggest concern. “He obviously has feelings for you.”

Hermione could hear the vulnerability in his shaking voice and she gave him a soft kiss. After pulling away, she rested her forehead on his, looking tenderly into his eyes.

“Fred, he doesn’t matter to me. The people who truly matter—our friends, our families—they will accept us.” She paused, biting her lip. “And I—being one hundred percent honest with you... Ultimately, _you_ are the person who is most important to me. As long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine.”

Fred’s entire body seemed to stop working. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t _think_. All he could do was stare dumbfoundedly at the girl he was in love with.

“Fred?” she asked hesitantly. She shifted from foot to foot, hoping that she hadn’t made him uncomfortable. “Fred, I’m sorry if that was too much, I jus—”

He broke out of his stupor and grabbed her cheeks, kissing her firmly.

“ _You are perfect and I feel the same way_ ,” he said, barely breaking apart from her before his lips tackled hers once again.

In that moment, they both knew they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh btw this may not be entirely accurate to the books (other than the blatant fremione I mean) but i'm not super focused on accuracy, i'm more concerned about mY OTP okay??? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. A Little Beetle Told Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Second Task, they decide that it's worth the risk of disapproval and it's about time they should announce their relationship to their friends. However, the reveal happens a bit prematurely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love love this fic so much 
> 
> I!!!!! LOVE!!!!! MY!!!! OTP!!!!
> 
> also I wrote a BuzzFeed Unsolved + The Mentalist fic that I'm VERY PROUD OF so if you enjoy BFU and the Mentalist please please please give it some love!!!! There are spoilers for The Mentalist though (and I guess BFU too but not as much) so if you don't want spoilers then watch The Mentalist and THEN go read it lol thank you

  1. **A Little Beetle Told Them**



They woke up in the morning, still in the locker room. Fred thanked whatever god may or may not exist that there wasn’t any Quidditch this year. He was lying on a bench, with Hermione lying on his chest, breathing slowly and looking like an angel. He gently brushed her tangled hair from her face, smiling at how lucky he was. Even though, they were sore from sleeping on a hard bench in a slightly smelly locker room, hungry from missing dinner, this felt like he was in heaven. Hermione stirred and Fred smiled wider, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

“G’morning, love,” he whispered, kissing her forehead as she lifted her face to look at him. “Sleep well?”

“Could’ve been better,” she replied with a yawn, “but it was wonderful being with you.”

Fred hummed in agreement, kissing her again. They lay there for another minute, before both giving into their sore joints and sitting up to stretch. And they silently basked in their blissful love-filled feelings, dreading the moment they would need to return to the real world, where they could not yet be in love. Today was the day, though. They were going to tell their friends about their relationship. They would start with their closest friends, then more of their house, and then the rest of the school could figure it out. It was time and—though still somewhat nervous—they were ready.

“It’s nearly time from breakfast,” Hermione said quietly, running her hands through her tangled locks. “People will be wondering where we are.”

“Yeah.” Fred looked towards the door. “I suppose we should go.”

“Yes, I suppose,” she replied.

Neither of them made any attempt to stand, simply looking into each other’s eyes. The peace they had now was something neither wanted to abandon. Finally, Hermione intertwined her fingers with Fred’s, giving him a gentle tug.

“We have to go,” she said apologetically.

Fred stood up alongside her. “You’re right. Besides,” he added, eyes twinkling, “I’m hungry.”

Hermione let out an angelic giggle and Fred couldn’t help but delay their departure so he could kiss her again.

~~~

Upon entering the Great Hall, everyone’s heads swiveled towards them. They glanced at each other apprehensively; they weren’t holding hands or looking in love whatsoever, so why would people stare? They had entered into meals together plenty of times before. Why was today different?

“Is this true?”

Ron was standing up and shouting at them, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet. He stormed towards them, not seeming to care that the entire school was staring. He shoved the newspaper into their face and they were shocked at what they saw. There, in the infamous Rita Skeeter’s column, was a picture of them snogging in the Quidditch locker room.

**_Forbidden Love at Hogwarts?_ **

_Hermione Granger is once again looking for love in obscure places; after abandoning the Boy Who Lived, she’s turned to her best friend’s brother! This Muggle-born/Pureblood couple adds yet another love triangle scandal to our promiscuous Miss Granger’s record._

Hermione couldn’t stand to read anymore.

“ _Promiscuous?_ ” She didn’t bother hiding how aghast she felt. “How dare she!”

“ _Is. It. True?_ ” Ron was right in Hermione’s face now, looking furious. She didn’t understand why he would be so angry. Was it because it was his brother? Was it because he had some silly crush on her?

“Why do you _care_?” Fred snapped, shoving Ron backwards forcefully. Hermione grabbed Fred’s arm, keeping him from pushing his brother again. “What is your problem, Ron?”

“Why would she want to be with _you_?”

Fred stumbled back as if Ron had shoved him in return. Only Hermione knew how he felt he wasn’t enough for her, how he didn’t deserve her—even George didn’t know the extent of Fred’s anxiety about the relationship. Ron had unknowingly struck a nerve deep inside Fred’s heart and Fred was now drowning in his spiraling worries.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Fred was pulled back out of his whirlpooling mind by Hermione’s retort. He watched his beautiful, incredible, angel of a girlfriend as she glared at Ron. She continued to defend his honour and he knew that he must’ve looked so in awe and love.

“Do you want to know the truth?” she said angrily. “The truth is that, yes, I am dating Fred. And guess what, Ron? I _do_ want to be with him. I am in _love_ with him. This is _exactly_ the reason we hadn’t told anyone yet.”

“ _I can’t believe you_ ,” he hissed, glowered at the couple. “Why are you doing this?”

“What? Why are we in love?” Fred looked around the Great Hall. “I can’t answer that. All I can say is how I feel and I can’t understand why anyone wouldn’t love Hermione. I can’t understand why she would love me, but she does and I love her and we can’t stop loving each other. If you’re not okay with that—” He turned to face his love and gently kissed her, showing the entire school their chaste love. After they broke apart, their foreheads stayed touching, looking into each other’s eyes for a fleetingly peaceful moment before Fred turned back to their large audience. “You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

The entire room was silenced. Hermione fidgeted; while it was a huge weight lifted from her chest that she and Fred no longer needed to hide, the awful judgment that was directed at them made her feel as though they should have kept hiding. She tugged on Fred’s sleeve.

“Can we leave?” she asked, and before she even finished the question, Fred hand taken her hand and they began to walk away. “Well, that was abysmal.” She looked up at the ginger. “I’m sorry.”

Fred shook his head. “Don’t be. I have you. I have George. That’s all that matters.”

Hermione smiled softly, kissing Fred’s hand. “Let’s go back to the common room. We can get food later.”

“George and Ginny will bring us some,” Fred said, swinging their connected arms. “They’re good siblings like that.”

Hermione nodded. “They really are.”

They left their worries in the Great Hall and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. Upon entering the empty common room, Hermione pulled Fred onto a couch. He raised an eyebrow as she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her.

“What’s this, Granger?” he asked, watching her eyes roam his body.

“I’m—” She kissed him roughly, pulling away with a grin. “ _Invigorated_. I want to be with you.” Another sloppy kiss. “I want to be with you openly. Unapologetically.” Kiss. “I want it to just be us for a while. Just you and me.” She cocked her head with a very un-Hermione-like smirk. “You up for it, Weasley?”

Fred stared at her in awe. His mind was completely blank. He didn’t know what to think. What _could_ he think? The _love of his life_ is _seducing_ him and he is _up for it_. He snapped out of his stupor and kissed her with a new fervor.

“That was _hot_ , Hermione,” he said huskily, planting a firm kiss to her neck. She shivered and he smirked. “Are _you_ up for it, Granger?”

“Yes,” she said, determinedly.

Fred pressed his body closer to hers, leaning deep into her neck, smiling against it as she grabbed at his hair. She knew he was trying to give her a hickey and she couldn’t say she was upset. At this point, nothing could make her upset. All she wanted was to be with Fred. Her and Fred forever, the only two people in the world, just them on their own little planet. He was the only person that mattered right now and she was elated about it.

“Uhhhhh...”

The two bolted upward. George and Ginny stood in the doorway, holding plates of food with red cheeks. Fred pushed himself to his feet, his ears burning. Hermione tried to bury herself in her hair to hide her embarrassment.

“Thanks,” Fred said awkwardly, taking the food from his brother and sister.

George rolled his eyes. “ _Please_ don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love your guys' comments, so please keep it up??? Thank you <3 <3 <3
> 
> also I wrote a BuzzFeed Unsolved + The Mentalist fic that I'm VERY PROUD OF so if you enjoy BFU and the Mentalist please please please give it some love!!!! There are spoilers for The Mentalist though (and I guess BFU too but not as much) so if you don't want spoilers then watch The Mentalist and THEN go read it lol thank you I know I've said this twice but I really really really love it I'm so proud of it thank you~


End file.
